


Pretty Baby

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Controlling Behaviour, Daddy Kink, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter is a bully. Tony is a nerd. But when Peter convinces Tony to tutor him in math, Tony gets a glimpse beneath the surface. Maybe what Peter needs is just the right kind of attention.





	Pretty Baby

Peter stood in the hallway grinding the toe of his shoe into the floor. He stared in through the window on the classroom door. He watched the students inside working. Mathletes: as if what they did could be considered a sport. The thing that annoyed Peter the most though was that were left unsupervised half the time. The 'coach' was a tenured old man who only half did his job as a history teacher and he took the job as the Mathletes 'coach' because the only thing worse than math was going home to his wife. Peter had spotted him sleeping in the teacher's lounge on his way down the hall. The only reason he was standing outside of this particular door was attributed to the paper he held crumpled in his hand. A mid-term report. It wasn't his final grade for the semester, but it would be if he didn't do something about it. Having a D in math was enough to get him kicked off the basketball team. Not to mention, Peter couldn't stomach letting his Aunt May down. She believed in him and he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that.

So, he opened the door. Ignored the heads that turned in his direction and approached the one that didn't.

Whatever Tony Stark was working on sure as shit wasn't math. It looked like he was building some kind of robot using mostly bits and bobs that looked like scraps from something else. What a dick hole. What kind of assbag just sits around building robots like they're so impressive? Tony Stark that's who. Prick.

Peter slammed his hand down on the table leaving the report behind. “What are we gonna about this, Stark?”

Tony glanced up at him without actually turning his head in Peter's direction. He went back to his robot.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he said, sounding like he didn't give the slightest shit.

Peter yanked the screwdriver out of Tony's hand. “You might not think this is your problem, but I'm making it your problem.”

Tony finally looked at the paper. “You're failing math? That's my problem?”

“I'm not _failing_. I got a little bit behind with practice, that's all. You're going to help me get caught up.”

“Actually... I'd rather just keep to myself.” Tony turned his eyes away toward the window like he was trying to escape the conversation.

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Tony looked at him again.

Peter sneered. “They all told me as much. Tony Stark is just another spoiled rich kid, got his head too far up his own ass to give anyone else a hand.”

“It's not that.” Tony blushed, looking away again. “I just...”

“Just what?”

“I just uh... I didn't think that we were friends or anything. I'm not even sure why you're asking me.” He swallowed. “You must have plenty of friends who can help you...”

“Yeah, well.” Peter sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders. “You and me are gonna be best friends and you're gonna help me get my grade up. Got it?”

“I don't know...” Tony shrunk in on himself.

“I'll see you tomorrow after school. Meet me out the side exit and we'll go back to my place.” Peter released him and hoped up from his chair. “See you tomorrow, Stark!”

Tony watched him go. He wasn't sure what had just happened or if he had actually agreed to any of it. Then a voice behind him drew his attention.

“You're friends with Peter Parker?” Ned Leeds asked. “ _Niiiiice_.”

“I- I'm not...” Tony turned back to his robot only to find that Peter had taken his screwdriver. That entitled dick.

 

The next day, Tony walked out of the side exit of the school, but he wasn't really sure why. Peter was already there chatting to some guys from the football team and one guy that Tony was pretty sure played lacrosse. Athletic kids sure flocked together.

Peter smiled when he saw him and called him over. He wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders. “This is my new bud, Stark. You guys know Stark right? Raj you know Stark? Eric?”

The group all looked like they were trying not to laugh.

“Anyway, he volunteered to help me get caught up in math so I don't get in trouble with coach. Nice right? What a sweet guy.”

“I didn't know Stark could speak let alone volunteer,” one of them said and everyone but Peter laughed.

“Turns out he's got a voice after all. I'll catch you guys later though. The faster we get this done the faster I can stop skipping pep rallies right?”

“Yeah, MJ's gonna miss you, Pete,” said a different guy. They all laughed again.

“Tell her 'hi' for me,” Peter said. “You guys have fun.”

They parted ways with Peter leading Tony along like he was afraid he might try to run off. It wasn't too far of a walk to get to Peter's place. Tony was glad to see that he didn't have a big family, just a nice (and very pretty) aunt who welcomed him and offered him a snack. It made things a little more comfortable and quiet.

Peter's bedroom was cozy, but not exactly what Tony expects. He had his walls decorated with sports posters like one would expect of any jock kid, but it was tidy room with a bunk bed shoved against the wall and a nice computer sitting on an orderly desk. He must have been someone who worked hard to make his aunt happy. Too bad he hadn't thought about that before he put basketball before his grades.

Peter sat down on the bed and pulled his bookbag into his lap. Tony stood awkwardly in the middle of the room watching Peter get all of his math stuff out.

“Are you gonna help or you just gonna stand there and look stupid?”

Why he did let Peter bully him into this? Rude as Peter was, Tony sat down on the opposite end of the bed which got an eye roll from Peter.

“I figured we could go through my homework for tonight and you could walk me through it. Sound good?”

Honestly, Tony had been about ninety-percent sure that Peter was just going to hand him his homework and make Tony do it himself. Peter sounded like he genuinely just wanted a tutor. Tony found himself smiling a little.

“What are you smiling about, nerd?” Peter glared like he thought Tony was mocking him.

Tony shook his head. “Nothing... so uh, what's the homework?”

Tony had to scoot closer to Peter so he could look at the textbook while Peter held his notebook in his lap to work through the problems. Tony read them to Peter and talked him through what he needed to do for each one. He checked Peter's math in his head as they went. He was surprised that Peter was actually good at math, he just hadn't been putting any effort into it before.

“That's really good, Peter. You're doing great,” Tony praised. It felt good to be in charge. That's why Tony liked having friends who were as shy and quiet as he was. Most of them were the same all the way through which meant that they always deferred to Tony when they realized how confident he really was.

He was surprised again to find that Peter was no different. The other boy had hardly said a word once they got the ball rolling. He focused on doing the math. His only acknowledgment of Tony was in the form of blushing cheeks and half formed smiles as Tony praised him for each right answer. So, Tony took it a little further just to see how far Peter would let him go. He scooted closer to Peter so their thighs were touching. He was all but breathing down his neck as he looked over Peter's shoulder to see what he was writing. Peter didn't say anything, but Tony could hear him swallow hard.

“That's good, Peter,” Tony said, he let his voice drop a little lower. It thrilled him the way Peter's breath caught. “I'm proud of you.”

Peter was breathing a little heavy and it seemed like his mind was drawing a blank for a minute. Finally he responded, “Thanks, Tony.” He was pretty sure that was the first time he'd ever used his first name.

Tony figured he'd better stop pushing things before Peter freaked out and bolted. But then Peter leaned into him a little so they were shoulder to shoulder. Tony hoped he was imaging the boner happening in his own pants. Probably not since he couldn't keep his hands off of him after that. Before long he had one hand resting on Peter's thigh as they worked.

When Peter finished the next question just as perfectly as the ones before it, Tony gave his thigh a little squeeze. “Perfect, Peter,” he praised.

Peter moaned. Then, he bit his lip and turned his head away, but Tony still caught a look of fear in his eyes. 

“Wh-what are you breathing down my neck for? Are you some kind of pervert?” Peter accused.

Tony smirked. “Seems like you're the one who's mind is thinking dirty thoughts. Are _you_ a pervert, Peter?”

“No!” Peter's voice shook.

“Why don't we focus on getting the work done then.”

Peter kept worrying his lip as Tony read him the next question from the book. By the time they were done Tony was burning with the need to put Peter in his place. The hand on Peter's thigh slid up to a suggestive height. The textbook in his lap was tossed aside. Peter whimpered as he caught sight of Tony's expression.

“Tony? What...”

Tony knocked his backwards onto the bed and the notebook in his lap fell onto the floor. “You're full of shit you know that, Parker?”

Peter looked a little scared. “What do you mean?”

“You put on this act like you're a real tough guy, the real heartless type, but it's all an act isn't it?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Don't lie to me.”

“Alright, fine! What does it matter anyway?” he admitted.

“Because I'm the same that's why... “ Tony said. “I'm more than what I look like on the surface, Peter. Or haven't you figured that out?”

“You're not mad about the whole tutoring thing are you? If you really didn't want to do it you didn't have to come along.”

“I am so beyond math right now. I'm going to crack you open and find out what's really at your center.”

Peter whimpered, “Please.”

But a knock at the door separated them in a flash. Peter's aunt, May, poked her head in the door. 

“How's the studying going?” she asked. “Peter? What's going on? Are you okay?” She looked suspiciously at Tony.

“I'm okay, I just dropped my notebook is all. It was so quiet you just uh... you surprised me that's all.”

“Okay...” She eyed them both. “Well, Tony you're welcome to stay for dinner if you like. If you two don't need anything I'm going to run down to the store and get a few things. Tony, do you like lasagna?”

“Yes, that sounds great, Mrs. Parker,” Tony said politely and with a smile.

May smiled back. “Okay, great. I won't be gone long.” She ducked back out the door. The boys listened to her footsteps as she left.

“Dude, don't flirt with my aunt,” Peter said, breaking the silence. 

“Do you want me to flirt with you instead?” Tony moved back into Peter's personal space.

“You've got issues,” Peter scowled.

“Falling back on old habits? You don't have to hide from me, Peter.”

“I'm not hiding,” Peter turned his eyes away. “I'm just...”

“Scared?”

Peter squirmed a little. “I never...”

“Never let anyone see you. Let me show you what you really need, sweetheart.” Tony wrapped an arm around the other boy and pulled him close. He gave Peter every opportunity to run for it as he leaned in for a kiss.

Gentle as can be, Tony kissed him until he felt Peter's resistance melt away. Then his tongue pushed past Peter's lips and the boy grew pliant, his body melting against Tony's. That was the sweet sound of a submissive moan that next caught Tony's ears. Tony's hands held Peter's wrists, squeezing, until he couldn't contain himself any longer and he knocked Peter over onto his back again. He had to admit, the boy looked good blushing, lips chewed red, pupils dilated, and looking up at him from his back.

“You know, Peter,” Tony mused. “I could just eat you alive.”

Peter whined. “Whatever you want,” he offered.

“Whatever I want, huh?” Tony smirked. “I want to see how many of those pathetic noises I can get out of you, because it's just too fucking cute.”

“You said something about cracking me open.” Peter swallowed.

“Yeah, I did.” Tony licked his lips. His eyes roamed over the form laid out beneath him.

He gave Peter another quick and dirty kiss only to drag his lips down to his neck. When he bit into his skin, Peter gasped and Tony couldn't resist doing it again and again. He was going to be covered in purple marks the next day and everyone knew who had gone home with Peter. No more cheerleaders, he was all Tony's now.

“Are you going be all mine, Peter? My baby,” Tony said. “You're needy like one. You know you keep grabbing on to me like you're trying to pull me closer. Where do you want me to go, baby?”

“You're not close enough,” Peter complained.

“You know how I could get closer. If I were down your throat.” Tony covered his neck with his hand with the smallest amount of pressure.

Peter's hips rolled up against Tony's stomach. “Yes, please.”

“Say you'll be mine and I'll let you suck my cock.”

“Please, Tony,” Peter whined. His fingers twisted in Tony's shirt. The look on his face was pure desperation and Tony could tell that he'd been dying to get under someone for a long time. “I'll be your baby.”

Tony smiled and pulled Peter put to sitting. He kissed him, tongue trailing inside in a sort of claim. Then Peter was sliding down to the floor, too eager to be kept waiting for long.

“You really never let anyone see this side of you do you?” Tony asked. Just the way Peter looked up at him from under his eyelashes made him need him more.

Peter blushed. “It's just for you, Tony.”

Tony couldn't help the way he swelled with pride at that. That Peter felt comfortable enough to be himself with him. As much as he blushed, he didn't hesitate to pull Tony's pants open until he was staring down the length of his dick.

“Show me what you got, baby,” Tony encouraged.

Peter started slow with inexperienced little flicks of his tongue. Tony put a hand on his head and guided him to put his mouth around it. He sucked a little and earned a moan from Tony. Seeming encouraged, Peter took it deeper.

Tony carded his fingers through Peter's hair. “That's it, baby. Use your tongue a little.” What Tony really wanted was to hold him still and stuff his cock straight down his throat, but it was just too cute to watch him try. His eyes watered with the effort of taking him too deep, but he sucked and licked with enthusiasm.

“Look at me,” Tony said. Peter turned his wet eyes up to Tony's face. “You look so good like that. You're perfect, baby.” Peter made a little noise that Tony could feel right on the head of his cock.

“Come back up here.” Tony carefully pulled Peter up to his feet. “Let me take care of you.”

Peter put his hands on Tony's shoulders for balance while Tony took his pants off. He leaned down, kissing him as his bottom half was stripped bare.

“Get on the bed, let me see your ass,” Tony said.

Peter moaned. “Yes, sir.” He crawled up onto the bed on his hands and knees. He arched his back to really stick his ass out for Tony.

Tony couldn't resist giving his ass a slap. “My pretty baby.” He ran his hands over Peter's thighs admiring the way his soft skin was pulled tight over well-used muscle. His athletic build was something Tony had always admired and now he got to touch it.

Peter's ass was just as good. Soft, perky, tight. Tony ran his hands over it before spreading him open and getting a good look at his hole. Peter whined and buried his face in the bed.

“You're not embarrassed are you?”

Peter shook his head.

“Good, because this hole right here looks delicious. Daddy's gonna make you feel real good.” Tony dove in all hot, wet, tongue against Peter's sensitive opening.

Peter whined and squirmed a little. “Daddy,” he moaned. “That feels so good.”

Tony smirked. He ran his tongue around the rim and pushed it inside. He wanted his cock in there, but he wasn't sure if Peter was ready to go that far and they weren't exactly prepared. The sounds Peter was making made up for it. Tony was really glad that May was out because Peter moaned like a trained whore.

“Turn over,” Tony said and as soon as Peter did he was peppering little kisses across his throat. “You don't even know what you're doing to me do you?”

“Show me, daddy,” Peter said sweetly.

Tony growled. His lips met Peter's in a kiss that ended with a bite. “You're gonna cum for me.”

“Yes, please,” Peter whined.

Tony lined their cocks up and wrapped his hand around them both. He rolled his hips, cock rubbing against Peter's, slick with each other's precum. Peter sounded like he was fucking him. His fingers squeezed Tony's arms. His mouth fell open as he panted and moaned.

“Please, daddy please,” Peter begged like he didn't know what he was begging for.

Fuck, the way Peter called him daddy made Tony crazy. “Come on, baby. Cum for me. That's a good boy.”

Peter made a strangled noise. His nails all but broke skin on Tony's arms. Then he was cumming in massive spurts across his own stomach with Tony adding to the mess a second later as he moaned Peter's name. He fell back on the bed beside him and all was quiet for a moment.  
“There's a towel over there. Will you...” Peter pointed, seeming suddenly shy.

“Of course, baby.” Tony climbed off the bed and grabbed the towel. He cleaned up Peter first, being careful not to put too much pressure against Peter's spent cock. Then he cleaned himself up and climbed into the bed. After a moment, Peter cuddled into his side. Tony wrapped them both in a blanket. “How you doing? You okay? Is this...”

“Yeah. I'm okay,” Peter said. “This is great. But Tony-”

“I pushed too fast I know I'm sorry,” Tony rushed.

“No, that's not what- I mean yeah that was pretty sudden, but I'm okay. I was going to say that I don't know what to do now.”

Tony pulled Peter in closer so his head was on his shoulder and Tony could bury his face in his messed up curls. “You just be Peter and I'll just be Tony and we'll go from there. We'll figure it out together, no judgment. Sound good?”

Peter nodded. “May's gonna be back soon. We should get dressed.”

“Do I need to dress you or do you think you can manage?” Tony teased.

Peter blushed, but he shoved Tony as he got up to find clean clothes. “Good luck making your wet pants look decent, Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
